1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, an image processing system, and an image processing method, and in particular, to a computer, an image processing system, and an image processing method in which a computer requests an image processing device to execute an image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user, from a computer, requests an image processing device such as a printer or the like to print, print setup is carried out by a printer driver which is installed in the computer. Data, which express items to be set and options which can be set in accordance with the device structure of the object printer, are included in the printer driver.
As devices which facilitate installation of a printer driver, there are known a printer driver providing system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-110678) which automatically generates a printer driver corresponding to the demands of the user and provides the printer driver to a client PC via a network, and a network printer (JP-A No. 2004-220452) which installs the appropriate driver in a host device when the IP address of the network printer is inputted at the host device and the host device and the network printer are connected.
However, in the printer driver providing system disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-110678, when the client PC is connected to a plurality of printers via a network, respective printer drivers of the plural printers which are connected must be installed in the client PC. Therefore, the problem arises that the burden on the manager who manages the client PC is large.
Further, also in the network printer disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-220452, respective printer drivers of the plural printers connected to the host computer must be installed in the host computer, and therefore, the problem arises that the burden on the manager of the host computer is large.